Lingerie
by Rose Aarac
Summary: Brennan has a problem... So she asks Booth for help. Fluff and humor ensue! Rated T, simply because I don't really know where this is going.
1. Advice That Was Asked For

_**Lingerie, a 'Bones' FanFic**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Bones' is the copy-righted work of its writers, producers and Fox. Seeing as I am none of those, I do not own 'Bones'. No copy-right infringement intended.**_

_**Summary: Brennan has a problem… So she asks Booth for help. Fluff and humor ensue! **_

* * *

Chapter One: Advice That Was Asked For

"So, Bones, tell me again why you invited me over?" Booth didn't know if he should be excited or disturbed by her reason, but he had to hear it again. Just because.

"Honestly, Booth! I don't think that the concept is very complex. I need a man's opinion about lingerie. You are a man and you are capable of giving an opinion. Now, will you please help me? My date will be here in an hour."

"Fine." He glared at her, in his loving way. "I'll go get a beer, you go get the choices."

"Actually, I think it would be best if you judged them while I was wearing them. Logically, the way they fall on my body could impact the –"

"Don't even think about saying s-e-x, Bones. And shouldn't Angela be the one to help you with this?" The fact that she had found a logical reason for him to see her in as few clothes as possible was not helping his sanity. It's not that he didn't _want _to see her half-naked; he just wanted to be able to _do_ something about it.

"Angela will just tell me something I already know, Booth," came the reply from Brennan's bedroom. "She'll tell me I'll look good in anything, which I have to admit is true. I just… need help. So what do you think?" She stepped into her family room.

Sometime during her speech, Booth had gotten his beer. It was a good thing he wasn't holding it when she walked out – he would've dropped it. Option one was red. When he got over the initial shock of skin and the curves that went along with it, he told her that she looked nice.

"Thank you, Booth. You know, if you don't unclench your fists, your fingernails are going to cut into your palms. There is one other option, so be prepared to make a decision when I come back."

The sight of her walking away nearly made Booth's head explode. When she came back in something dark purple, however, he would've sworn that his eyes popped out of his head and that the momentary lack of oxygen killed quite a few of his brain cells.

"That one." He heard himself say.

"Why? What's your reasoning?"

He looked at her, and she thought about no one ever really looked at her the way he was looking at her right then. "Your eyes," he finally said. "They're so much… blue-er. The red competes with them; this one… coexists with them." _Now you see what you've done, _he thought. _You're talking like a squint!_

"Thank you," she said. "I concur. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for my date."

"No problem, Bones. Thanks for the beer." He downed the rest of that beer in one gulp. "See you tomorrow." With that he left, although he couldn't quite get a particular image out of his mind.

He was going to have some interesting dreams that night; of that, he was sure.

* * *

**_A/N: Next chapter to be uploaded soon! I promise!_**


	2. Advice That Was Not Asked For

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed the first chapter. Here is the second!_**Chapter Two: Advice That Was Not Asked For

* * *

"Sweetie! How was your date with Matt? Did you wear one of those sexy little outfits I bought you?"

"Angela, the things you bought me hardly qualify as clothing, much less an outfit." Brennan lowered her voice. "Besides, I don't feel comfortable discussing this on the platform, while I am examining remains!"

"Sweetie, how old is this skeleton?"

"Approximately 200 years old. However, –"

"Exactly. See, your sex life is _way_ more interesting than… whoever the hell this was."

"Angela!"

"Sorry, Bren, but it's the truth. So, do you want to talk in your office or mine?"

"Yours." Brennan sighed in defeat.

"Excellent choice; I have cookies!" Angela looped her arm though Brennan's and walked to her office. Upon entering, Angela got the cookies out her desk, while Brennan took a seat on the sofa. "So, Bren," she began. "Did you wear the red or the purple?"

"I wore the purple. I wasn't sure at first, but Matt seemed t like it. I'm still not certain as to whether or not I like his reaction to it or –" Oops.

"Or, what, Bren?"

"It's nothing, Ange. It's just… someone else saw the 'outfit' and he reacted differently than Matt did."

"Who, Bren?"

"Booth." Brennan knew it was stupid to tell her. But, it was easier than lying. She waited for the squeal. She was not disappointed.

"Oh my GOD, Sweetie! Tell me you did the horizontal mambo with Booth!"

"Angela, I don't know what that means, but I'm guessing from your tone and the context that it implies something sexual. Nothing sexual occurred."

"Well, then, how did it happen? Oh, oh he didn't, like, walk in on something right?"

"No, nothing like that," Brennan laughed. "I needed," she searched for the right word, "advice."

"So why didn't you call me? You know I give great advice."

"I needed a guy's opinion. You would've told me that I could wear either, which is true, however it wouldn't have solved my conundrum."

"And Booth solved your conundrum?"

"Yes, he did, by suggesting I wear the purple."

"Well," smirked Angela. "I'm sure you made someone's Catholic school-boy's fantasy come true."

"Ange, I don't see how Booth's religion affects this."

"Who said I was talking about Booth?"

"Matt isn't Catholic, so I'm assuming –"

"Bren. Of course I was talking about Booth. Jeez, with all the time the two of you – wait. You said you weren't sure whose reaction you liked better… What was Booth's reaction?"

"He looked at me. Then he looked at my face. Matt… I don't think he looked at anything but the clasp on the back of the bra."

"Hmmm… I see." Angela totally liked Booth's reaction better. Of course she knew she would. "Hey Bren? What did Booth say to convince you to wear the purple?"

"He said that the red competes with my eyes, but that the purple made them look 'blue-er'. Which, I suppose is possible. The reflection of color on the retinas could –"

"Whoa… back up. You were standing, half-naked in front of him; and he looked at your eyes?!"

"Is that… bad?"

"Oh, Sweetie. No, it's not bad. It's beautiful." Angela smiled. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

**_A/N: Alright, this little fic is off to a nice start. I've got a few more chapters already saved, and ready for final stages of editing. I hate to stoop this low, but I am a big fan of reviews. Scratch that: I'm a review junkie. So let's say if everyone (who has the time) who reads this fic, reviews, then the next time I upload, which I think'll be tomorrow, I'll upload TWO chapters at a time? Does that sound fair? _**

**_Thanks for reading! 'Till the next chapter(s)!_**

**_BTW: I totally made up Matt. Don't worry. I'll make him go away._**


	3. The EverChanging Constant

**_A/N: So, I want to start out by thanking everyone who reviewed the first two chapters of this little project of mine... It really means a lot to me to hear what y'all have to say about my work. So without further adieu, what I promised you, two new chapters... Read on:_**Chapter Three: The Ever Changing Constant

* * *

"Bones, we've got a case."

"Okay," she said. "I'll go get my stuff, and then we can head out. Will I need anything in particular?"

_Yes! _Angela wanted to shout. _Put that purple lingerie back on! Strip down to it at the crime scene! _She was fairly certain Booth would be happy about this. But, she kept quiet.

"Um, nothing out of the ordinary. Meet me back here, okay?"

"Alright." Then Brennan left the office to get what she needed.

When Brennan was out of ear-shot, Angela exploded on Booth. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Excuse me?" Booth was shocked, to say the least.

"She was standing, half-naked in front of you, you did something profound like look her in the eye, and you didn't tell her you love her?!"

Booth was suddenly taken aback. "What makes you think that I love her?" He did, of course. He just wanted to know how Angela knew.

Angela's eyes narrowed and her voice took a slightly more aggravated tone. "She was standing, half-naked in front of you and you looked her in the eye."

"Was that… bad?"

"Oh my God. What is it with you people?! You," she pointed at Booth. "I at least thought was _some_ sort of romantic. Maybe not a _hopeless_ romantic, but a romantic nonetheless. And here you go and disappoint me! 'Was that bad?' No! It was beautiful. The sooner you accept that, the better off you will be, my friend. Better off indeed."

Booth admitted that Angela was right by nodding his head. "So what do I do? I'm not sure if you've noticed this, Angela, but Bones… she's not the kind of girl who's a fan of random declarations of love."

"But it wouldn't be random. It'd be from you."

"I meant random as in, without warning."

"I know."

"Then why did you say that it wouldn't be random if it was from me?"

"Because you are the ever changing constant."

Brennan walked in. "Angela, it impossible to have an 'ever changing constant'. A constant by definition never changes."

"Bren. Go get your gumboots. Booth just remembered that you're going to need them."

"Um, alright. I'll be right back, then." Booth watched her leave.

"Why did you tell her that? We're going to the woods. She'll need hiking boots, not gumboots."

Booth received an incredulous stare. "As I was saying, you are the ever changing constant. You are always there for her, but in different contexts. You are her partner, her friend, her protector, her shoulder to cry on; you are the ever changing constant. Tell her. Soon. Add 'her lover' to the list I just made."

He had to admit she was right. He nodded his head in agreement, just as Brennan came back. He stood up, put his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the Jeffersonian.

Angela watched them leave with a smile on her face. What she wouldn't give to be there when he told her…

* * *

**_What would YOU give to be there when he tells her? And I know that Matt still exists, but I haven't quite figured out if I want him to get shot by Booth, or just whittle away in unimportantness. XD _**

**_I would ask y'all to help me decide, but I think you'd lean in favor of the shooting option._**


	4. A Question

Chapter Four: A Question

Their car rides generally consisted of polite bickering and chit-chat. This particular one consisted of silence.

It was driving Booth crazy. He had been hoping that they would get into one of their debates so that he would have something to focus on other than the sight of his partner in lingerie. He tried so hard to push the images of the previous night out of his mind. It worked. _That's right,_ he thought. _Mind over matter._

His mind was quickly invaded by thoughts of his conversation with Angela. _How do I tell her? _He thought. _I can't just blurt it out at a crime scene, or even over Thai. It has to be done carefully, with logic behind it… _Then suddenly it hit him.

"Hey, Bones?"

"Yes, Booth?" She looked up from the paperwork she was doing.

"What's love?"

She was surprised. "Well, love is an emotion, triggered by the release of certain hormones, generally stemming from the relationship between two people."

"No, I don't mean the scientific definition of love. I mean the Temperance Brennan definition of love."

"I don't know what that means. There is only one definition of love, and it is the one that I just gave to you."

"Look, Bones," he said, putting the vehicle into park, as they arrived at the crime scene. "People are different." He put up his index finger when she was about to speak. "I know, I know. People have a lot of the same bones, organs, I get it. Scientifically, we're all the same. But emotionally… emotionally, we're all very different. And because of that we all define 'love' differently. So, I wanted to know what you define 'love' as."

She thought for a moment. "I define love as an emotion, triggered by the release of certain hormones, generally stemming from the relationship between to people. However, I will take the time to think about my _emotional _definition. ONLY, I might add, as a return favor to the favor you did me. Now if you don't mind, there's a crime scene deserving of our attention."

He nodded and smiled to himself as he got out of the SUV. She was going to think about it.

* * *

**_Yeah, I know its short; but she's going to think about it! Chapter five is currently in the works, but probably won't be uploaded until later this week... I'll work as hard as I can to have it up to you sooner, but I can't make any promises. Up 'till now, I've had all the chapters written so that's made it pretty easy to black-mail you for reviews (XD) but now I have no such device. So, if you get a chance, review. 'Till the next chapter!_**

PS: Did I say thank you to all the people who reviewed already? I can't remember. If I did then count this as double thanks!


	5. An Answer

Chapter Five: An Answer

* * *

The case was a fairly simple one. Cause of death was suicide, the victim was easily identified through a missing persons' database, and the remains were returned to the grieving family within 24 hours of arriving at the Jeffersonian Institution.

Dr. Temperance Brennan could figure all of this out, but she couldn't figure out what her definition of love was.

She looked up 'love' in an online dictionary and was met with nine separate definitions, none of which helped her much.

She couldn't ask Angela; too many questions would be her answer if she took that route. She couldn't ask Sweets, because he's… Sweets. That left Hodgins.

Hodgins had seemed a little off since he and Angela broke up – even Brennan noticed that one. But he was her last hope, so she went over to his station and took a deep breath. "Dr. Hodgins?"

"The results of this will be in when this test is complete, Dr. Brennan. I can't make this test go any faster, so just chill."

"Dr. Hodgins, I'm not concerned with the results of this test. I only wanted to ask you a question."

"Sorry, Dr. B." He turned around. She noticed that he had bags under his eyes. He probably hadn't been sleeping. "I've just been having one of those days. What's up?"

"I wanted to know what you defined love as."

Hodgins looked at her, and turned back to his station. "Love is what slowly tears away my mind in the dark of night. Love is what broke my heart because it helped it to beat." He stared at the computer screen. "Love is not something I really want to be talking about right now."

"Maybe you should go talk to Angela."

"No. I will talk to Angela when she decides she wants to talk to me."

"That is not logical. You don't know when she will want to talk to you about this. You need closure, now, before you die trying to not think about her. You need to go talk to her."

Brennan received a contemplative look, and then the response she was not expecting. "You're right. I'll do it today."

She smiled to herself, until she realized that she had no clue what she thought love was. She knew what she had to do, though and it was going to get done.

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth was feeling quite content with himself. He didn't have to put anyone in jail, was caught up with paperwork and had his partner thinking about love.

He was sitting back in his nifty new office chair that he had commissioned for himself to help his back, with his feet up on his desk when the aforementioned partner came barging into his office.

"Booth," she said. "I thought about it, and I have come to a conclusion of my definition of love."

He looked at her eyes. Usually they could tell him what she was thinking. If her pupils were dialated, she was thinking hard about something. If they looked watery, and the blue was more pronounced, she had just figured something out. Now, he couldn't tell where this conversation was going.

"I don't know what my definition of love is," she continued. "I didn't ask Angela, or Sweets, because they would never let it go. I asked Hodgins and he told me love was something that broke him, or killed him; I really can't remember. I told him to go talk to Angela, because he obviously needs closure and he -"

"Bones." Booth raised his hands in mock-surrender. "Look, I figured that this would be a good way for me to get started on the path of something. You figuring out what you thought love was would be a stepping stone to –"

"My opinion is a stepping stone?"

"Not a _literal _stepping stone, Bones."

"But you're implying that you would step on my opinion," Brennan said as she took her cell phone out of her pocket. She looked at the screen and sent the call to voicemail.

"Who was that?" Booth asked as he stepped out from behind her desk. Her phone dinged – someone left a message.

"No one, Booth." She said, just as her phone rang again.

"Answer it, Bones. Whoever it is obviously wants to talk to you."

"Alright, I'll answer if you really think I should," Brennan said as she brought the phone to her ear, and turned away from Booth. "Matt, how are you?"

_Oh my God. You have got to be kidding me_, Booth thought as he resisted the urge to cuss out the man on the other end of the phone. He did this by turning away from Brennan with his hands on his hips and shaking his head. He still listened to the conversation.

"I'm fine, thank you." Pause. "Tickets to the opera?" Shorter pause. "Third – row middle?" She was talking louder now. Booth turned to look at her to see what she was going to say. She noticed him looking and smiled straight at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Matt," she spoke into the phone. "Although those tickets sound very nice, I'm afraid we can't see each other anymore." Pause; Booth was doing internal back flips. "I still think you're a nice person, and you didn't really do anything wrong, but I'm afraid I have feelings for someone else." She was still looking directly at her partner. Booth thought he was imagining things. "Thank you for understand –"

Brennan never finished that sentence because in one fluid motion the cell phone was ripped away from her hand and her partner's lips were crashing on hers.

The kiss slowly deepened until the need for air won out over longing and desire. As they both pulled away, Brennan looked at her partner. "Did you really have to throw my cell phone against the wall to do that?"

Booth chuckled, his arms still entwined around her waist, "Hell yeah, Bones." He then resumed his gentle assault on her neck.

"Booth," she moaned, while keeping her hands around his neck and tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. "I still don't know what love is."

Booth stopped then and looked at her face, like he had that night that seemed so long ago when she asked him to pick her lingerie for her date. He saw the beginnings of tears, and she looked so confused, almost as confused as he felt. _She said she had feelings for me, right? I didn't just imagine that. If she had feelings are they not love?_ Finally he figured out what to say.

"Bones, love is absolute faith. Its more than sex, it is more than science, it is more than anything in the world… except faith. Faith that you will not grow tired of waking up to the same person everyday for the rest of your life. Faith that the person you love won't get tired of waking up next to you for their life. Faith that no matter where life takes you, your love will be there. That wherever your love goes, you will be wanted there. Love is the most complex and simple emotion in the world. If you don't have faith in someone, then you can't love them." She looked up at him. "I have faith in you, Temperance." Their eyes met. And somehow their moment was broken.

Deputy Director Sam Cullen was knocking on the door. "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave before the other Agents out here start making popcorn and calling the IT guys to put a microphone on the glass so they can _hear_ this soap opera." He smiled at them. "I always knew it would come down to this. We'll talk about the technical stuff later. But, Booth?"

"Yes, sir?"

"For right now, you need to take this woman to your house, and bring her unimaginable pleasure." Cullen smiled as Booth blushed. "And that's an order."

Brennan thought this was the funniest thing that had happened in a long time and Booth just stared at his boss, shook his head in disbelief and said two words. "Yes, sir."

* * *

**_A/N: Three cheers for Sam Cullen! LOL I'm really sorry that this update took so long, but I would like to thank all the wonderful reviewers! I've never had so many reviews before! And I can't remember who said this, but you totally get brownie points for reviewing without blackmail!! I don't know when the next little snid-bit of this story will be, but there's probably only about one or two chapters left! _**

**_A/N 2: Is everyone satisfied with Matt being gone?_**


	6. Together

Chapter 6: Together

* * *

_**A/N: I believe the technical term for the amount of reviews I've received for this fic, is 'Holy Crap, Thank you'. And if it isn't, it so should be.**_

_**A/N 2: This chapter was inspired by the song "Together" by Krystal Meyers, and that is where the lyrics come in (so, just to be clear, I do not own these lyrics; please don't sue me). Its one of those songs that I listened to like 2 years ago, then I listened to it last week and I had this thought go through my head something akin to 'OMG It's a Booth/Brennan song!' That happens a lot. Ask anyone. So onward with the story…. **_

* * *

_All the pride we defend  
Teaches us to pretend  
Like we can make it on our own  
But we were never meant to walk alone _

* * *

Hodgins was a bit nervous.

He was still in love with Angela, his free-spirited artist ex-fiancé. However, they broke up. Brennan told him he needed closure. He supposed that closure was part of the mourning process – acceptance, and all that nonsense, but he still wasn't sure.

This didn't change the fact that he _wanted_ to talk to Angela. He missed the artist's insights and musings over things as important as a new case, to things as trivial as the color of his socks. So, he made his was across the lab, to her office. Just for good luck, he snapped the rubber band around his wrist.

He knocked on the door-frame. "Angela?"

"Jack?" She looked up from her work; he wondered if it was paperwork or a sketch. "What's up?"

Hodgins took a deep breath, and started talking really fast. "Angela, do you know what happened to us? Because, I don't. I mean one minute we're celebrating because your husband finally gave you a divorce and the next we don't trust each other? I -"

"Jack."

"I still love you Angela. And I need to know what went wrong, so that maybe - "

She silenced him with a kiss. "Hodgie," she whispered. "I don't know what went wrong. But, I know what went right." She looked up at him. "Do you remember the way we were, when we first started dating? When it was no decisions, no drama, just great sex and take-out? Why don't we go back to the way we were? And slowly, very slowly, try and make our way back. And this time, we will be sure to do _everything _right." She smiled.

"I'm down with that." Hodgins smiled.

"Then kiss me you fool."

And of course, he did. What's a fool to do anyway?

* * *

_Let the line between us disappear  
__It starts now  
It starts here  
__  
Let our lonely hearts collide  
__We're meant to live this life  
__Together  
__Together  
__Reach across this great divide  
_'_Cause standing side by side is better  
__Together _

* * *

This car ride was much different than the one to the crime scene. It was still silent, but it was a peaceful silence, almost as if the two occupants of the car were beyond the need for words.

And in a way, they were.

Their walk out of the FBI building was characterized by Agents hooting and offering yells of encouragement, Booth staring straight at the elevator doors and trying to ignore the crimson color his cheeks were turning, and Brennan still laughing about Booth's boss ordering him to sleep with her.

What she didn't know was that Booth was already trying to figure out something _really_ good to get Sam Cullen for Christmas.

When they got to Booth's car, he opened the door for her. She considered telling him that she was perfectly capable of opening the door herself; she had done so on many occasions, but decided otherwise.

After closing her door, he ran around the front of the car and sat down in the driver's seat, started the car, and began the drive to his home.

Neither of them really knew when it happened.

There was no conversation, no attention granted to the landmarks around them, or the amount of time that passed in between stop lights and signs.

But sometime during the car ride, Booth noticed that there was a hand loosely intertwined with his own. It wasn't clinging to it desperately, or even holding it. The two hands were gently curled around each other, and were completely comfortable in each others' grasp.

He looked at Brennan, questioning the hand holding with his eyes. Her eyes got that spark again and she smiled, then looked back at the road, reminding him that that was where he should be looking.

Their hands remained entwined for the rest of the drive.

Booth wasn't thinking about that, though. His mind was filled with things he wished he had thought of saying to his boss after being ordered to sleep with his partner, other than the only thing he could think of at the time: "Yes, sir."

When he pulled into the driveway of is house, he tentatively let go of her hand and not so tentatively ran to her side of the car, to again open the door for her.

She sent him a look that he knew meant that she could open the door for herself, but he ignored it.

Once they entered his home, he took her hand the way she had taken his in the car, and kissed her knuckles. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

When they parted, she lingered by his face and pressed her forehead against his. "Booth?" she said.

"Yes, Bones?" He was looking at her eyes again.

"About what you said, y'know about love… I just thought you should know… I have faith in you too."

She watched as his eyes softened (if it was even possible for them to _get_ any softer) and was elated when he kissed her passionately and began the most gentle assault her body had ever undergone.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so I decided, y'know what? I'm getting Booth and Brennan together in this fic, why the hell should I not get Hodgins and Angela back together too? So that's what I did. I now feel the the Bones universe is balanced. LOL. Anyways, thanks for reading! Next (and final, I think) chapter should be up by next weekend, depending on how ambitious I'm feeling this weekend. (You want me to be ambitious, in case you were wondering.) Review if you have time!**_

'_**Till next chapter!**_

**_I had to change something in this chapter. I'm not sure if it will come up that I updated this story, which I did not. I didn't change any of the content either. I just noticed that some of the formatting got screwy, so I changed that. Sorry for the confusion if you got a response saying I updated. Still working on CH. 7!_**


	7. Being Open Enough to See It

**_A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry this update took so long. That obnoxious thing commonly referred to as real life kept getting in the way. Anyways, on with the story: _**Chapter Seven: Being Open Enough to See It

* * *

'Bones', Episode 4.03, _The Man in the Outhouse:_

_**Brennan:**__ No, my relationships are temporary. _

_**Booth:**__ No, that's not true, Bones, you're wrong. Okay, there is someone for everyone, someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. All right, you just have to be open enough to see it. That's all. _

* * *

Brennan opened her eyes to darkness.

She recognized that the bed beneath her was not her own, and that the man holding her was her partner…

_Wait, _she thought._ The man holding me is my partner? When did this happen?_

* * *

_**The previous evening…**_

"_Bones, I think we need to talk about something…" __It nearly broke his heart to stop kissing her._

"_What?" She looked up at him. Her hands were wrapped around his neck while his were dangerously low on her back._

"_I just… I want you to know; that what Cullen said, before, that wasn't really a direct order, it was more like… permission."_

"_Permission?" She asked, perplexed. She was wondering when she would be able to take his shirt off. "Permission is what you get when you ask to do something. Did you ask your boss if you could have sex with me?"_

"_No." He sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm doing this because… I love you." He took a deep breath waiting for her response._

_She looked him dead in the eye. "Based on your definition of love, I suppose I love you too." She smiled and kissed him. "Now, where were we?"_

"_Oh believe me, I think I remember." He raised an eyebrow, and kissed her back._

_As time progressed, clothes were peeled off, and very slowly they made their way to his bedroom. _

* * *

Brennan smiled at her memory of the previous evening. Her moment of bliss was interrupted by her cell phone. She was on the verge of climbing over Booth to get to his side of the bed, because it was in that general region she remembered her pants ending up, when he mumbled, "Bones, go back to sleep. I've got it."

"No, Booth, it's my phone. Not – "

"Booth?" He mumbled into the phone.

"… yours." Brennan finished.

"Booth? Why are you answering Brennan's phone?" Angela was surprised, to say the least.

"Ummm……" Booth looked at Brennan. She smiled at him because she thought he looked adorable when he was tired and confused. "Do you want to talk to her?"

"Uh… yeah. That's sort of why I called." Angela said.

"Alright here she is," Booth handed the phone to Brennan.

"Hey, Ange." Brennan greeted her friend.

"Hey, sweetie. I was just calling to share with you the joyous news that Hodgins and I got back together, but it seems you have some explaining to do. Specifically about why a certain very sleepy sounding FBI hunk is answering your phone at, let's see, seven – thirty in the morning?"

"Uh… well, um…" Brennan stuttered. Booth smiled as he listened to her try to figure out something to tell Angela. "Congratulations about you and Hodgins; I hope you two are happy."

"Sweetie, that does not answer or explain why Booth answered your phone."

"Well, it was on his side of the bed."

"What?!"

"I couldn't climb over him in time to answer it. Hence, he answered my phone."

"You couldn't climb over him in time? Oh my GOD, Bren we are SO having lunch today. And you are going to tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Angela, it is irrational and inappropriate for me to tell you absolutely everything."

"Bren, trust me. Whatever you may consider inappropriate will most likely make me a very happy person. You are sharing."

"Fine, but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Bren. What do you need?"

"Could you go and buy me some more of those 'outfits' you got me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I be kidding?"

"You want me to buy you lingerie that you are going to share with Booth?"

"Yes."

"Can I buy the sexiest, most slut-esque thing in the entire store?"

"Yes, Angela."

"Can I buy an exorbitant amount of the sexiest, most slut-esque things in the entire store?"

"I suppose." Brennan sighed. Honestly, Angela was getting really excited about this.

The squeal that came out of the phone could have been enough of a signal of Angela's happiness. "Okay, Bren. You go back to your FBI hunk of a man and I will take care of everything. Don't you worry. And Bren?"

"Yes Angela?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm so proud of you. For being open enough to see that you and Booth truly belong together."

"Thank you, Angela."

"No problem, Sweetie. Now stop talking to me, and start talking to Booth." With that she hung up. Brennan sighed and rolled over. Booth was smiling at her.

And somehow she knew that this was how she was meant to spend the rest of her life.

Waking up to this man, smiling at her.

**_A/N 2: Alright, so this one's complete now. I'd like to thank everyone who has stayed with this story from the beginning as well as the people who are just picking it up - I write for you to read. So thanks for reading, and please review. I love to hear your thoughts! 'Till the next story! 3_**


End file.
